


可丽饼制作手册 全

by Kim_heli



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_heli/pseuds/Kim_heli
Summary: 可丽饼的h手册，在搞黄路上越走越远
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 16





	可丽饼制作手册 全

**Author's Note:**

> lf梗，f1专栏作家x咖啡店店长  
> 顶风作案失败了，放全文过来。十分感谢大家的赞。

作者：鹤唳  
注： k/t 文章情节与真人无关，请谨慎阅读。

低筋面粉100g、砂糖10g、盐少许、蛋3个、牛奶350ml、生奶油20g。

蛋黄打散，加入糖盐搅拌均匀，加入牛奶，再将面粉过筛加入，搅拌均匀后加入生奶油，最后将面糊过筛，放至冰箱冷藏两小时。

可丽饼的第一步就这样完成了，等到用抹刀小心地撬开煎至焦灿的饼皮，才能打发已经冷藏过的生奶油。

绝不该是男人这样的操作顺序，围着有着可爱熊宝宝图案围裙的店长在心里打了个大大的叉。

男人是店里的常客，一开始的时候总是在下午顶着一头蓬乱的头发夹着电脑冲进来，点一杯最朴素的黑咖，一块最简单的戚风，开始在键盘上敲敲打打，柜台里让附近的OL都争着预定的精美甜点从来提不起他的兴趣。

大概是过着昼伏夜出生活的作家之类的，店长打量着男人帽子边缘翘起的一缕碎发这样想，像阿拉蕾带着翅膀的帽子。

男人就住在这附近，就住在咖啡店二楼的店长有时会看到他经过小巷去丢弃垃圾，报纸和旧杂志按大小排列捆扎得十分整齐。

后来他知道男人是几本有名杂志的专栏作家，复杂的专业术语和赛事分析他不懂，但还是坚持多订了那几份杂志，封面上意气风发的赛车手和火红的车身在家里一堆料理封面中惹眼得很，家里的电视机上某个著名赛事的转播频道也在下一次的频道订阅中加了上去，慢慢也明白了一些诸如pit，下压力之类的词语。

店长对自己店里的咖啡很有自信，他特地亲自跑了好几个产区定下来的咖啡豆，按着季节配上不同的做法和各色的甜点。但作家永远是黑咖啡，夏天要加了冰的，冬天则换成盛在滚烫的壶里的。

渐渐的就熟起来了，先是会在目光交汇时点头示意，后来变成在点单时会顺口闲聊几句，然后作家逐渐放弃了原先落地窗边位置，越坐越近。最后店长干脆为他在收银台旁的巨大鱼缸后特设了一个单人的位置，没人点单的时候就倚在柜台上看烘焙杂志，指着铜版纸上印刷精美的粉色点心给男人看，得到几分夹着调侃的笑声。

第一次在咖啡店以外见面是什么时候呢，那次得台风刮得太猛，刮坏了供电的线路，砸损了屋顶，住在独栋的咖啡店二楼的店长家里自然也是停了电，只好挂了休业的牌子，坐在门口借着剩余的光线读一本关于制茶的书。

然后宽阔的玻璃门被轻轻敲响了，抬头看见作家努力压着帽子不被吹飞，身上的外套在狂风中像旗帜一样鼓动着，正皱着眉看着店里。

刚睡醒的作家是来喝咖啡的，根本没有注意到台风预警的他只以为那天的风格外大些。然后听说了停电事故，就顺理成章邀请店长去自己家里暂住一晚。

有多余的客房，又欲盖弥彰地补了一句。

一进门就被一个毛茸茸的小东西好奇地嗅闻了一圈，用黝黑晶亮的滚圆眼睛望着主人欢快摇动尾巴。总是带着一圈青色胡渣出门的作家竟然养了狗，那浅浅的毛色让他想到刚出炉的枕头面包，松软绵密。

“这是我家的孩子，叫Pan。”

店长没忍住，扑哧笑出来，竟然真的就叫面包。

作家不好意思地抓了抓头发，蹲下去抱起长毛小狗亲了亲，没掩饰住碎发里露出来的通红耳尖。

店长不记得是什么时候开始的，当意识到的时候他已经大半时间都住在作家的公寓里，顺理成章地拥抱，亲吻，整晚整晚地缠绵，直到每一寸肌肤都渗透了对方的气息。

现在连烘焙器具也订了一批，放在作家厨具齐全，但是平时永远只使用一个平底锅的宽敞厨房里。

这几天晚上作家要赶稿，被养刁了的嘴巴拒绝再回到速溶咖啡的日子，飞快从网上订了一整套咖啡用具，故意摆在厨房里最明显的地方，但面对店长只字不提。

店长只是笑，在杂志上煞有介事分析气流构成和轮胎材质的作家明显就是在用这种方式撒娇，相比直白地说“请为我做咖啡”，作家这样反差的举动让他更明白自己是在被暗暗依赖着、期待着。

作家是猫舌，等着滚烫咖啡凉下来的间隙，店长掂着手里一盒奶油，想为自己做个可丽饼。

没等到饼皮做好，作家就兀自打开了搅拌器的开关，绵密的洁白奶油逐渐变得蓬松，混杂着细小的气泡，继续沿同一个方向搅拌，直到提起搅拌网，恰好留下一个不易变形的尖顶，奇酷比一样的形状，这是店长教给他的。

细密的亲吻落在扎起头发后裸露出的脖颈上，作家的手指上挑了一点奶油，从后面伸进店长口中翻搅。

有些微凉的奶油在舌尖上化开，温热的舌头随着探索的手指舞动，发出吮吸的声音——他知道怎么迅速让作家失守。

熟年夫夫可以略去耍花枪的前奏，情欲的火种一触即燃。舒适的居家服被迅速剥掉，却把围裙重又帮他系好，用来抵御污渍的用具现在被从反面使用着，摩擦产生体液全数被吸附，徒增羞耻。

鲜少出门的作家不知怎么锻炼出的有力手臂一扫，把多余的器皿全数推至一旁，搅拌用的金属碗叮当作响着埋进水池里。

被抱起来放在料理台上，冰凉的大理石台面激得皮肤上泛起点点的颤栗，迅速被火热的掌心一一抚平，男人有力的腰嵌进双腿间，固定住下滑的躯体。

到处是奶油，不爱吃甜的作家似乎对甜蜜的肌肤着了迷，到处盖上占有的印迹，在胸前两点徘徊着，直到他们挺立发涨变得殷红。

不安地扯一扯手下的头发，是彼此都熟知的暗示，他却起了坏心，牵过自己抵着纹理漂亮的瓷砖的手圈起来，抚慰自己同样被涂抹了奶油的彼处。

围裙被卷起来咬在口中，随着动作发出粘腻的呻吟声，店长觉得自己似乎也装满了奶油，像是裱花袋一样，稍稍一捏，就能挤压出丰富的泡沫。

作家像猫一样伸出舌头舔舐着手里与奶油混合的泥泞不堪的体液，又探身哺过来，让店长也尝尝自己的味道，呼吸间带着焦躁的渴望。

作家在等自己，在这种时候居然摆出要命的体贴，店长有些恼了，双臂环上作家的颈将他拉近，用一丝不挂的躯体隔着围裙轻轻撞击着他挑衅，隔着布料也感受到勃发的火热。

“你脸这么红，是喝醉了吗？”店长发出挑逗的问询。

作家总是难以掩饰这一点，先是耳朵红，然后脸颊泛红，最后连脖子也通红，像是酒意从胸膛蔓延全身，明明不知做了多少次，还是像情窦初开的少年面对初恋一样。

“没喝醉就不能脸红么？”梗着脖子羞恼地反问，身下是截然不同的大胆突入，准确无误地按在要紧的一点。

高热内壁挤压融化了本该填入可丽饼的奶油内馅，黏糊糊顺着情色的臀部线条流淌，像灌制泡芙，注心蛋卷，体内的手指刮刀抚平慕斯表面的气孔一样旋转着安慰内壁，换来更焦渴的收缩。

店长放任自己喘息，向爱人毫无保留展示自己，用环在他腰后的脚跟轻促他，他觉得自己每一寸皮肤都烫得发痛，只要轻轻触碰就会碎裂着迸溅出难以自抑的甜蜜呻吟。

然后席卷而来的占有激荡着店长的意识翻了个个，那样有力的冲击和碾压让他呼吸急促，只能张开嘴巴大口吞咽空气。

高亢的吟叫撞击在金属的壁板上，反弹回自己的耳朵里，回荡在粘稠的空气里。店长不觉得羞耻，只觉得自己的声音里溢满了快感，于是更大声地应和着抽插的节奏，用修剪圆润的指甲抓挠作家宽实的背，迎着对方的欲望努力绞紧内壁，换来暴风骤雨一样的激烈回应。

作家的体力好得有些过分了，光可鉴人的地板上已经散落了不止一个“小雨衣”，又迅速开启了无休止的甜蜜纠缠。

店长有些耐不住，冷硬的石台磨擦起来极不舒服，明天一定要破皮，更不知道是什么刺激了处在截稿期的作家，难道厨房是他的什么性欲触发器？

但是店长也贪恋对方性感的表情，连作家顺着发梢滴下的汗水也让他欲罢不能，于是伸展腰肢更深地接纳着。

……

第二天晚上八点，好脾气的杂志编辑松冈前辈已经打了三次电话过来，最后一次扬言再不交稿就打爆他的头以后，终于收到了稿子，成功阻止了一桩专栏开天窗的惨案。  
“还好赶上了。”

作家挂了电话，懊恼地抓抓头发，朝一旁的爱人递来委屈的眼神，妄图得到安慰，和他的狗望着罐头的眼神如出一辙。  
坐在软垫上的店长龇牙咧嘴地换了个姿势，抱着可丽饼慢条斯理地咬了一口，轻飘飘吐出一句话：  
“活该。”  
=================end===========


End file.
